Naruto the 13th
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Betrayed by his own kind, Naruto decides to seek help from a thing he is told not to trust. Watch as Naruto goes on the warpath to satisfy his thirst for revenge. Slight Friday the 13th crossover, no pairings, semi-dark/smart Naruto NOTE: FIRST FANFIC WRITTEN
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

_Hello_: mind to mind talk/thinking

**HELLO: **demon talk

**Prologue**

All is well in the village hidden in the leaves, otherwise known as Kohona. The streets are bustling with traders, civilians, and the like; everyone seems happy especially the Yondaime Hokage. Why? Minato's wife Kushina is expecting the birth of his son which they named Naruto. While at home, Kushina could not wait to have the baby but was also nervous. Why you might ask? The little Naruto in her womb somehow spoke to her.

**FLASHBACK –Hours Earlier**

"_Mommy"_

Kushina looked around the home thinking she heard someone.

"_Mommy"_

Determined to find out the source of the noise she thinks to herself: _"who said that?"_

"_I will be born soon mommy" _The voice says

"_Naruto, my baby, is that you" _Kushina thought with a shocked look on her face.

"_Yes mommy, it's me, I am coming soon" _Naruto said.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kushina never told Minato or anyone else about this as she thought people might call her crazy and that the pregnancy was getting on her nerves.

**Time skip – Birth**

"_Here I come mommy" _Naruto thought.

"OK push Kushina," the medic said, "Just a little more."

A strong push later, the cries of a newborn reached Kushina and Minato's ears. Of course this joyous moment was ruined by one beast; the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi quickly ran to the hospital and there he found Minato and Kushina holding their child.

"*cough* um, Minato, a word with you for a moment" Sarutobi says.

"Huh," as Minato looks up, "Sure what is it."

As soon as both are out of earshot of Kushina, Sarutobi continues:

"Kyuubi was spotted not far from the gates and is attacking everything in sight."

"Dammit, the day of my life ruined by an unforeseen event. What god did I piss off to deserve this" Minato sighs.

"Are you going to do something Minato, you are Hokage after all." Sarutobi states

"I have been working on a new jutsu, but it will cost me my life and seal the beast into a newborn." Minato says sadly

Sarutobi's eyes widen: "Are you serious?! Let me do this jutsu-"

Minato interrupts: "You do not know the handsigns, plus as Hokage it is my job to keep everyone safe. By the way, how many newborns have there been today other than my son?"

Sarutobi tells a nearby doctor to get the birth records for today. The doctor soon returns and says:

"Sorry to tell you this, but your son is the only one."

A tear comes to Minato's eye: "*sigh* I guess the gods want to play it out this way. Goddammit Kami, why me and my family?!"

Minato returns to Kushina and tells her the bad news and what needs to be done. Her reaction was not out of the ordinary.

"WHAT?!" Kushina yells, "Hell no, there is no way I am letting this happen to poor Naruto"

"Look honey," Minato says with tears coming out of his eyes, "I do not want this either, but in order to save our home it must be done."

Reluctantly, with sadness in her heart, Kushina agrees. Before leaving, Minato says:

"Please take care of our son, Kushina, and never forget the sacrifice I had to make. When Naruto is ready, tell him everything; the Kyuubi and what I did." Minato starts to sob, "I love you my Kushina-hime."

Minato leaves and Kushina breaks down in tears hoping everything goes alright.

"I will my love; I will remember your sacrifice and will tell Naruto everything when he is ready. But when I get to where you're going I am so going to kick your ass!"

Within the hour, the Kyuubi was gone and the legacy that was the Yondaime Hokage was over.


	2. Chapter 1: Tides are Changing Part One

**AN: **This is the first true chapter of my first story. I have most of it written already and it will be a little slow going at first, but it will pick up as it goes along. Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

_Hello_: mind to mind talk/thinking

**HELLO**: demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1: Tides are Changing Part One**

**Time skip: Wave arc**

We find our young protagonist fighting against an enemy with his most hated person; one Sasuke Uchiha. How Naruto fights in the bright orange jumpsuit that screams "KILL ME" is beyond me. Anyways, both are surrounded by what looks like a dome of ice mirrors.

"Dobe, what are you doing here!" Sasuke yells

"What does it look like teme I am trying to help you out." Naruto states

"Tch, I am an elite, I do not need your saving." Sasuke broods

"Ugh, fuck this." Naruto says angrily, "**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu**"

The clones run and try to strike the hunter nin within the mirrors but are all soon dispelled by a wave of senbon needles.

"Teme, did you get that." Naruto says knowing Sasuke activated his Sharingan

Sharingan blazing, Saskue says: "I think one more will do it, dobe."

**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Again the tactic is tried and again it fails, but Saskue sees a pattern. However, before he can call out to Naruto that he has a fix on the target; a wave of senbon comes in. Not even thinking, Saskue jumps in front of Naruto protecting him.

"Why Saskue," Naruto says in a choked manner, "Why?"

"Dobe, I don't know, my body just moved on its own." Shortly after saying this, Saskue passes out.

"Is this the first time seeing a comrade die?" the hunter nin states

"Shut-up" Naruto says crying

"Don't worry, you will soon join him" the hunter nin states readying senbon.

"I said **SHUT-UP**" Naruto screams.

As he said this, red malevolent chakra blew skyward in the shape of a fox head. Of course this alerted the other fighters on the bridge thus stopping their battle all together.

"The hell?!" Zabuza says

"_Is this the seal breaking? No, the chakra just slipped out due to his emotion"_ Kakashi thought.

"We are busy men, Zabuza, let's end this quick." Kakashi says while unraveling a large scroll and swiping blood on it. **Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**

A pack of dogs soon pin Zabuza to the bridge.

"Time to die Zabuza." Hatake says

Just as he was about to start his finishing move, he sees the unthinkable. Naruto is impaled by one of his lightning jutsu; the **Raikiri**. The culprit; Saskue Uchiha.

**FLASHBACK – moments earlier**

The chakra recedes back into Naruto but a red haze is left flickering around his body.

"_Who or what the hell is this kid?"_ The hunter nin thinks as he throws a wave of senbon at Naruto.

Naruto screams out a feral shout and all the senbon are deflected away.

"_Seriously, the fuck is this kid?! One shout deflected my senbon." _The hunter nin thinks.

Before he can commence another attack, he is punched violently breaking the mirror he is in. The hunter nin flies through the air and hits the bridge bouncing a couple times like a rubber ball; it is lights out for the hunter nin.

"**RAHH**" Naruto yells as the chakra recedes back into his body.

Naruto shakes his head and starts to stumble to the hunter nins unconscious, battered, and bloody body; the influx of chakra taking a toll on his body. Breathing heavily, Naruto reaches for the cracked mask intent of knowing who this person is as he has a feeling he saw him before. Unfortunately, all is lost as he hears what sounds like electricity coming his way. He turns and is met with an electrified hand impaling his chest, striking his lung near the heart. Blood comes out of his mouth like a fountain getting all over the culprit.

"S-Saskue, w-why?" Naruto says choking on his blood

"Dobe, you were always nothing. You never had a chance to match an elite like me." Saskue boasts with Uchiha pride.

Naruto is angered but is too weak to say anything; his vision starting to go black.

**FLASHBACK END**

"NOOOO, what have you done!" Kakashi yells as he sees Saskue kick Naruto off the bridge after taking his hand out of Naruto's body with a nasty sounding *SQUELCH.*

"Tch, stupid dobe trying to outclass an elite like me. Orders are orders though." Saskue smugly says.

"Orders, ORDERS! FROM WHO" Kakashi yells as he lifts up Saskue by the hem of his shirt.

"My dad told me to kill him as all he was a demon in disguise." Saskue spat

Kakashi growls and throws Saskue away. "You WILL catch hell for this, I only hope Kushina takes the news well you baka."

Saskue walks toward the remaining team with no emotion or care for what he just did. Soon after this Gato attacked and was taken care of thanks to Zabuza, the hunter nin Zabuza identified as Haku, and Kakashi. Both were offered asylum in Kohona which the accepted graciously. The remaining Team 7, the bridge builder, Zabuza, and Haku all start walking back to the bridge builder's home with a sense of sadness except one brooding Uchiha.

**Somewhere down river**

"_Mommy, I am so cold mommy, I can't swim, Help me mommy"_ Naruto mentally sends.

"_Naruto! What happened? It's alright I am here" _Kushina sends back.

"_The men with red eyes, kill them mommy kill them!"_

"_What did the Uchiha do sochi, did they harm you?" _Kushina thought with tears in her eyes.

"_They hurt me mommy and now I am dying. Kill them mommy, kill them." _

"_I will Naruto, I will" _Kushina sobs, _"If you live, I want to see you one last time, my sochi."_

"_Goodbye mommy, I will try" _Naruto thought and ends the mental link between the two.


	3. Chapter 2: Tides are Changing Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello"_- thoughts

"**Hello" **– demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 2: Tides are Changing Part Two**

Naruto slowly crawls out of the river coughing up blood every move he makes. He does not know how far he is from the bridge or the extent of his injuries. All he knows is that he can only see out of one eye, his right, and feels immense pain all over his face. The only thing on his mind right now is sleep so he crawls to a nearby grove of trees and slumps down unconscious and bleeding out.

**Mindscape**

Naruto wakes and starts to look around.

"A sewer? This is not the forest I was in." Naruto says

"**No shit" **a voice says.

"W-who's there?" Naruto says nervously trying to follow where the voice came from.

"**Come closer**"

Naruto follows the voice to a very large cage with a seal where a lock and key would go to open said gate. Edging toward the cage ever so slowly, he tries to peer inside but then a clawed hand shoots out attempting to flay poor Naruto. He quickly dives right avoiding it.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screams as an angry look forms on his face.

"**Hahaha, so we finally meet Kit**" the voice says.

Thinking to when he graduated the academy and what his mother told him:

"K-kyuubi" Naruto says with a gasp.

"**Ah, so my jailor has heard of me."**

"Of course, my mother told me when I became a ninja and was told not to trust you."

"**Oh come now, I am not that evil.**" Kyuubi says with a dark ominous laugh

"Bullshit, you attacked my home and made it where my dad had to sacrifice himself only to seal you in me." Naruto angrily states

"**RAWR FUCKING YONDAIME, WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON HIM…"**

Naruto interrupts: "Fuck you fuzz-butt, my dad was a great man and I will be meeting him shortly as that blasted teme attacked me and kicked me off the bridge."

Now looking down into the pool of water that covers his mindscape, he sees the extent of his injuries.

"Look at me, look at what he did! My face is cut up all to hell thanks to the rocks in the river and to make it worse I GOT NO LEFT EYE!" Naruto boasts. "Fucking teme, if only I can get revenge."

The fox was wide-eyed through this whole rant but soon chuckles which turns into a full blown laugh:

"**Bahaha, you amuse me Kit. Yes, you speak my language. Revenge hmm? I can help with that. You better hurry though as I feel you are almost dead.**"

"What do you care, I'd rather see my dad then see you again. Plus, nobody except my mother and the Sandaime Hokage seem to care about me." Naruto says with tears coming out of his lone eye.

Now, to hit an emotional chord with an ancient being like the Kyuubi is not an easy task and takes talent. Somehow, Naruto did just that.

"**I'm sorry Kit; I did not know your life was that hard for you. Here let me change into something so we can negotiate better." **

A bright flash of red illuminated the mindscape and it was soon replaced by a man that was six foot tall with shoulder length black hair, red slit foxlike eyes**, **dressed in all red and wearing sandals. Naruto blinked and looked on slightly amused to the point a smirk came to his face.

"OK," Naruto said, "If we do this revenge thing what do you get out of it. I sure as hell am not letting you out of this cage."

"**Amusing Kit. I would merge some of my chakra with yours giving you increased senses, Kitsune intellect, and an increase in strength and stamina. For me, I would see the world as you see it and will have a permanent mind-link with you." **Kyuubi says

"Woah, woah, woah! I do not want to be a demon with tails, nu huh no way."

"**You won't get tails baka! That is only if we fully merge which turns you into a hanyou. I forgot to mention that your body will need to adapt to my chakra so it will hurt like a bitch when changes are being made. So why the sudden interest?" **

"*sigh* I don't feel like dying yet and plus I want to stick it to that teme and show them not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto yells

"**Bahaha! I like you Kit, I think this is the start of a good friendship." **Kyuubi chuckles

"Shut it Fuzz-butt and let's get going with the changes. Oh and do not heal my facial injuries as I want a reminder of what Kohona did to me."

"**Grrr, damn brat**" Kyuubi mutters under his breath "**Just remember this is going to hurt**"

A wave of dark red chakra is soon sent towards Naruto and enters his body; the only thing he can do is scream.

**At Kohona**

Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku had just arrived back from wave and was soon ushered into the Hokage Tower. Kakashi went in first and saw a smug looking Sarutobi and a pissed of red-headed Uzumaki.

"_Oh shit"_ Kakashi thought

As everyone else came in, minus one Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina was trying to hold her cool until the debrief could be done.

"Report" says Sarutobi. "Also can someone tell me where is Naruto and why there is a missing nin and hunter nin in my office?"

"Hokage-sama, the mission was….a relative success. The bridge was built and the bridge builder was unharmed. The two nin beside me attacked us under Gato's orders but soon Gato came and betrayed them. Long story short, both helped us take Gato and his thugs down." Kakashi says

"Good, continue please" says the Sandaime

"Sir, the reason why Naruto is not here is that Sasuke attacked him without provocation." Kakashi said with a tear in his eye.

"What do you mean?" says Sarutobi fearing the worst while Kushina looked ready to blow her top.

"*sigh* Sasuke was under orders by his father, Fugaku, to kill and I quote a demon in disguise."

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke who had a shit-eating grin on his face devoid of emotion he said:

"Stupid dobe was trying to outclass an elite like me and under orders I stuck a **Raikiri** in his chest and threw away the trash in the river."

At this point Kushina could not hold in her anger and Mount Saint Kushina blew her top. Although she heard from her sochi what happened, she was not prepared for this. Kushina charged at Sasuke only being stopped a foot before she could get to her target via the hidden ANBU in the room.

"You fucking Uchiha prick killed my sochi! I cannot wait to get my hands on you or your clan and wipe them from existence!" Kushina yelled with her hands clenched so tightly, blood was starting to seep out.

"Try it bitch, your weak, you're a nothing, the Uchiha have always been the better clan." Sasuke brooded

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yells "Kushina, stand down! ANBU, escort the rest of Team 7 and Kushina to their clan homes and let me deal with this. Kakashi and the two nin stay."

"Yes sir!" the ANBU say leaving with everyone except those that the Sandaime wanted to speak to.

**Back in the Mindscape**

The chakra enveloped Naruto and was screaming out in pain.

"AHHH fuck this hurts"

Soon, a flash of red illuminates the mindscape yet again and is replaced with a brand new Naruto. Gone is the four foot eleven orange wearing, knucklehead ninja. Here is a six foot tall well-toned man with black combat boots, black style ANBU pants and shirt with kunai pouches on both legs. The hair is surprisingly the same bright blonde color and length. The only major change is that his lone blue sapphire like eye was replaced with an eerie looking yellow with a red slit for the pupil.

Panting, Naruto says: "I feel incredible, almost invincible."

"**Glad you like it Kit**" Kyuubi says smiling "**Also, here is a gift."**

A flash of red in Kyuubi's hands produce what looks to be a mini Kubikiribōchō (Zabuza's sword). Handing it to Naruto, Kyuubi says:

"**Before you ask, that is a machete used by civilians to hack branches and small trees. For you however…well, you get the picture." **

Naruto smirks: "Watch out Kohona, reckoning is at hand." His lone yellow eye glowing in the dark confines of his mind.

**AN: **Longest chapter to date; six pages in Microsoft word and about 1400 words long. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and don't worry, things are about to pick up next chapter. Some might say my chapters are short but I feel that with short chapters, you can end them in a way to keep the reader guessing and wanting to know what happens next. I will be posting updates throughout the week so stay tuned. Thanks all.


	4. Chapter 3: Shit Hits the Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello"_ thinking

"**Hello**" Demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 3: Shit Hits the Fan**

Waking up in the forest he crawled to, Naruto stands up cracks his neck and stretches his new body. After some light calisthenics, he decides to search for his parents honeymoon cottage that resides just on the outskirts of Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death. Naruto sighs knowing this will be a long journey as he has no clue how far the river has taken him downstream. This does not deter him however and he sets out intent of finding that cottage. While searching, he decides to chat with Kyuubi about an idea of his.

"_Hey Kyuubi"_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi yawns, still in his human form he says: "**You woke me up, what do you need."**

Naruto chuckles _"I got to thinking how my identity would not be found out."_

Curious, Kyuubi listens in.

"_If I refrain from talking to anyone it would instill fear. That and if I make my single eye glow it might make others run away."_

Kyuubi chuckles: "**I am starting to think my attitude rubs off on you."**

"_Shut it Fuzz-butt. Anyway, I also need a mask and an ANBU like cloak with a hood. Problem is I cannot just waltz into Kohona." _Naruto states

"**I am sure you will think of something Kit. Now let me sleep dammit." **Kyuubi says as he ends the link.

Still jumping through the forest, tree to tree, he still searches in vain for the cottage. Hours later however, he finds it and sighs in relief. He goes inside the cottage and finds it well furnished and in livable conditions. In the center of the room is a massive family room and to the right of that is a kitchen. There are three entrances to the cottage, why there are three Naruto does not know but he knows that they need to be protected so he makes a mental note to add traps later on. While searching around, he finds a burlap bag and decides that this will do for a mask, for now at least. He cuts an eyehole for his right eye with a kunai and slips the bag over his head.

"This will have to do for now. Although the cottage is nice, I need to make a basement with tunnels to navigate around the forest easier and confuse intruders." Naruto thinks out loud.

He makes a trap door near one of the entrances and decides that he would use a rug to hide the door. After hours of digging tunnels and making a couple rooms for living, he feels his basement is complete enough and decides to go visit mom.

**Kohona-hours earlier**

Negotiations wen well in the Hokage Tower to which both Zabuza and Haku were made jounin; Zabuza however was on probation for three months due to his missing nin status. Zabuza did not care and told the Sandaime that it was fair. Unfortunately a council meeting was held soon after to decide the fate of one Sasuke Uchiha. ANBU gathered both Kakashi and Sasuke saying their presence was mandatory. Coincidentally, while this meeting was happening Kushina was planning on doing the big one; massacre the Uchiha in honor of her sochi. Donned in her ANBU attire (Kitsune mask, a grey cloak with hood, and all) she waltzed over to the Uchiha district with an air of confidence. The council meeting commences just as Kushina started the killing.

Now people might think that one person taking on a whole compound is completely suicidal. This person however is not a normal person. Oh no. This is a pissed off female Uzumaki. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Kushina pulls out two kunai, one for each hand, and readies herself. With a deep breath she charges the main gate stabbing the guards in the head before they had a chance to raise an alarm. Pulling out two more kunai after deciding to leave the objects in their heads, she charges into the compound letting her stealth and anger guide her. So for the next hour, Kushina went door to door killing man, woman, and child making as much blood as possible. If someone would decide to run away, they would find a kunai lodged into the back of their head; a perfect throw. It was like she was a specter as all her targets saw before death was a flash of red and a kitsune mask. Finally, she gets to the home she has been waiting for since she started the massacre; the home of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Finally," Kushina says her mask and now not so grey cloak soaked in blood, "the home of Sasuke's family. For you my sochi."

Just as she was about to kick the door down and do the deed, she feels a sharp pain in the center of her back and collapses on the nearby wall; a kunai hit dead center in the back paralyzing Kushina from the waist down. The person who threw this kunai was none other than Sasuke's dad Fugaku.

"You bitch, what have you done?! Have you no shame, why do you torment us so?" Fugaku says as he grabs another kunai from his pouch and raises it ready to behead the attacker.

Kushina coughs, takes off her mask and says: "You fuckers killed my sochi so I returned the favor ten-fold. I just hope that if he is alive that he finishes what I started."

Fugaku is now royally pissed: "We Uchiha are elite; your boy is just a demon in disguise. NOW DIE YOU DEMON-LOVER!"

Kushina looks up and sees her sochi standing on a building watching in slight horror and amusement and knowing his feelings, she opens the mind-link and reassures him.

"_Hello Naruto, I am sorry I could not finish the job. Be a good boy and continue my legacy." _Kushina mentally sends

"_I will mother, goodbye"_ Naruto thinks sadly

"_Goodbye my sochi" _The mental-link ends.

Kushina is soon beheaded via kunai and Fugaku starts to run to the council chamber to alert everyone what has transpired.

When the coast was clear, Naruto gathered the mask and decided to put it on. Doing away with the burlap sack, which he puts in his kunai pouch, he sets the mask on his face; it's a perfect fit. Naruto then takes Kushina's head and body and decides to trek back to the cottage and lay low for a while. Before he does this though, he leaves a message in blood on Sasuke's house.

**Council Chamber**

The doors burst open interrupting arguments and negations.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sarutobi yells

"Kushina," Fugaku pants, "Kushina massacred my clan. Don't worry Sasuke, our family is fine."

Sasuke sighs in relief while everyone else is wide-eyed. Silence permeates the council chamber for about five minutes before all hell breaks loose. Blames are thrown at each other and pointless bickering is had between the shinobi council, the civilian council, and the elders. With a tick mark on his head, Sarutobi yells at the top of what his old lungs can do:

"ENOUGH! I will escort the Uchiha to their district, this meeting is over. Dismissed!"

While walking to the district, Sarutobi could only think of one thing:

"_Why Kushina, why? I know they killed your son but why take justice into your own hands?"_

Fugaku broke Sarutobi out of this thoughts by yelling his confusion:  
"Kushina's headless body was right fucking here! Who the hell stole it?! FUCK!"

Sasuke and Sarutobi look around in horror at the scene before them. There are bodies scattered around the compound with kunai in the back of their skull, blood is everywhere (walls, ceiling, ground, just everywhere). They were too afraid of what they would find inside the homes. It was a good thing they stayed away as inside the homes were the mutilated remains of families; some too mutilated to know who the person was. All are brought out of their shock by their eyes glancing at the message written in blood on the wall of Sasuke's home.

**I WILL CONTINUE HER LEGACY, I WILL HAVE REVENGE**

Shit really has hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 4: Forest of Death Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello"_- thinking

"**Hello**"- demon speak/jutsu

**AN: **This part was originally two separate chapters but since they both fit nicely together I decided to condense them making one huge chapter. This chapter will help advance the plot more and also be more exciting. Also, these will be the first fight scenes I write so please give me tips on what I can improve on. Thanks all. Enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 4: Forest of Death Part 1**

**Time Skip – second part of Chunin Exams**

"Alright maggots listen up; this is training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death." Anko states, "Before you begin, there have been reports of someone or something lurking in these woods taking out anyone in their way. If you can kill it and bring the body to the Hokage, you will be rewarded handsomely."

It was true; the months leading up to the exams have been strange. First it was a head of a civilian that wandered into the forest drunk. The head was stabbed on the wall near the gate via kunai when the guards were sleeping. Weeks later, the same thing was found but with a different civilian. A message was added this time: **STAY OUT OF MY FOREST!** This made people think twice about wandering around in the forest alone. The biggest kicker that made others fear this mysterious assailant was that a couple weeks before the chunin exams started, Orochimaru's body was dumped in the Hokage's office.

**Flashback – 2 weeks ago**

The Sandaime was sitting at his desk minding his own business and battling every kages worst enemy; paperwork. He sighed and thought to himself:  
_"I am sorry Minato, I failed to protect you son and beloved wife; forgive me."_

His musings were cut short by the window in his office shattering and a body flying through it hitting the adjacent wall and crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?!" The Sandaime yells jumping up into a fighting stance.

The hidden ANBU was all wondering the same. The Sandaime quickly looked out of the window finding nothing to indicate how it flew in. Now, looking at the body, he sees that it is none other than his student Orochimaru. His face was permanently etched in horror and fear; eyes wide and mouth still in mid scream. All the ANBU and Sarutobi shivered. Cause of death? Slit neck by kunai or katana.

"_How the hell? It's impossible to sneak up on Orochimaru" _Sarutobi thought.

"Sir" an ANBU says, "Do you want us to search for who did this?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, no I do not. I want the body burned and the ashes scattered out to sea. I will make an announcement about this. Oh, keep the head as evidence." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Yes sir!" stated the ANBU and left the office with Orochimaru's body.

Sitting back in his chair, Sarutobi could only wonder how an enemy could get this close and not alert anybody. Security needed to be tightened.

**Flashback End**

All the Kohona genin shivered at the thought of that day. It made people learn not to go into the forest at all. Anko interrupted their thoughts by saying:  
"Alright maggots, fill out these forms to say we are no liable for your deaths during this five day test. Afterwards, have one of your team members step behind the curtain and pick a scroll for your team."

"What about food during the five day test?" Choji says while munching on a bag of chips.

"Cannibalism is not illegal" Anko says with an evil cackle.

The genin all go green and are trying to hold onto their lunch.

Team 7, now consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, is at gate 1 ready to head into the forest. How is Sasuke still on the team? Simple, the civilian council and the elders overrode the Hokage's decision of sealing up his bloodline and having his chakra sealed off. Instead they pardoned him saying the massacre was punishment enough. Of course this left a pissed off Shinobi council and Hokage. To make it even worse, Danzo made Sai the newest team member basically behind Sarutobi's back.

The horn blares signifying the start of the test, the gates open and all teams head inside the Forest of Death.

**At the cottage**

Horns interrupt Naruto's meditation and chat with the Kyuubi. His lone yellow eye with a red cat like pupil opens with a snap. He dons his blood spotted kitsune mask and now reddish gray cloak with hood; both he got from his mother's body. He flips the hood up covering his head and starts to head down one of his tunnels to reach the Forest of Death quicker.

"Time to make a name for myself." Naruto says

"**Give em' hell Kit**" Kyuubi says with a smile.

As Naruto enters the forest from a dead tree, he looks around and hears and smells, thanks to his increased senses, a team to his right about 30 yards away. He quickly jumps in the trees and decides to spy on them. The team he is scouting, a three man team of mist nin, all have the same uniform; gray pants, black shirt, sandals, kunai pouches on their dominant hand side, and all walked like they had experience.

Mist Nin One: "Do you believe the shit the proctor said?"

Mist Nin Two: "No, I think it's just a tale to scare us and keep us from not focusing."

Mist Nin Three: "Oh shut it you two, do you want to attract unwanted attention?!"

One and Two look at each other, shrug their shoulders and say at the same time: "Whatever."

From the trees, Naruto chuckles at their dialogue.

"_Time to make my debut_" he thinks.

Jumping down from the tree, he accidently lands on a stick: *CRACK*

Mist Nin One: "Did you hear that?"

Mist Nin Two: "Yah."

Mist Nin 3: "It was probably just an animal, calm down guys."

One looks in the direction of the sound and sees an ANBU in a kitsune mask, his identifying features covered by the cloak and hood.

Mist Nin One: "Who the fuck is that?!" he screams and points toward the ANBU

Two and Three look at where he is pointing and jump back in fright.

Mist Nin Two: "I dunno, lemme ask him" as he walks to the ANBU.

As he gets to him, he notices it didn't move. _"Weird"_ Two thinks

"Hey ANBU-san, what do you need?" says Two

Naruto says nothing and still stands stoic as ever.

"Hello" Two says with increased frustration as he starts to poke the ANBU in the chest.

Naruto's lone yellow eye looks down at whom is touching him.

"Say something you piece of –"

Mist Nin Two does not finish as Naruto grabs his head turns it a full 360 degrees and punches it off making it fly towards Mist Nin one and three.

"OH SHIT" both Mist Nin shout as the head comes their way.

Naruto unsheathes his machete while slowly walking towards the two ninja. Both soon break out of their shock and grab kunai from their pouches and rush the attacker. Mist Nin One goes for a neck shot but Naruto sees this coming and ducks before it gets to him. His retaliation is punching Mist Nin One in the gut making him fly through three trees; a testament to Naruto's new strength. Mist Nin Three tried the same but with a slash instead of a stab and like Mist Nin One, Naruto leans back away from the kunai and while Number Three was recovering, he performed an uppercut with his fist knocking the nins jaw off its hinges and sending him upwards. Before he can perform a finishing move, Mist Nin One comes rushing from behind intent on ending it here and now. Naruto, with his increased senses, heard the man coming and back flipped over said Mist Nin and beheaded him with his machete before he touched the ground. Mist Nin 3, the last alive, saw this from the tree he is recovering in.

"_Fuck, this guy is no rumor"_ He thinks searching for other enemies thus taking his eyes off of Naruto.

As Mist Nin Three looks back to where his friend lay, the ANBU is gone.

"_Great, just great. Now where is he" _He muses.

This is cut short by the sound of a sword impaling flesh: *SCLECH* Mist Nin Three spurts blood out of his mouth and falls to the forest floor dead, the machete still in his chest. Naruto drops from the tree he was in, silently collects his machete, sheaths it, and picks up the head of Mist Nin One and goes in search of his target; Team 7.

**With Team 7**

"Hey Sasuke, do you believe in this mysterious character said to roam in these woods?" Sakura says to her crush

"Hnn, I don't care if it's true or not. If we see it I will kill it as I am an elite, an Uchiha." Sasuke broods.

Sai, with his fake smile says: "Shut-up dickless."

A tick mark is now present on Sasuke's head: "What did you say?!"

"Like I said before, shut it dickless" The fake smile still on Sai's face.

"AARGH" Sasuke yells charging at Sai but it is soon stopped as a sword flies between them and impales a tree all the way to its hilt; a full foot and a half.

"Huh, what was that" all three state.

As Sasuke goes to inspect the sword in the tree, a head with a mist headband drops to the ground right in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yells as he starts backpedaling towards his team clearly scared out of his mind.

The team start searching the forest for who dropped it and are relieved to see it's just an ANBU in a kitsune mask in the tree, its identifying features covered by the cloak and hood.

"Hello ANBU-san, need something?" Sai says

Naruto says nothing for about two minutes creating sweat drops on Team 7.

"Alright" Sasuke boasts, "either speak up or go away, that or face an elite like me."

Boy was that the wrong thing to say. Naruto makes his lone yellow eye glow and crushes the team with overwhelming killer intent (KI). All of Team 7 was brought to their knees sweating profusely and having trouble breathing. Oh did I mention that they saw their own deaths. Naruto jumps from the tree, turns, and rips his machete out of the tree. While this was happening, Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pouch and stabbed himself in the leg releasing the KI.

Naruto seeing this tilts his head to the right, then the left before cracking it irking all of Team 7. Naruto release his KI and lets them breathe….for the moment. He charges Sasuke intent on killing or maiming him so he goes in for a bisecting slash with his machete. The slash misses as Sai threw a kunai which made the machete fly out of Naruto's hand and fly into a nearby tree getting stuck again. A taijutsu bout ensues between Sasuke and Naruto while Sai prepares his ink jutsu. Sakura, well she just sits back and watches like the poor ninja she is. Sasuke tries a kick at Naruto's center mass but it is grabbed and he soon finds himself flying through the air eventually hitting Sakura sending both flying through a tree. At this point Sai screams out **Super Beast Imitating Drawing **which nails the unprepared Naruto through three trees.

"_Seems I got overconfident, damn that hurt"_ Naruto muses as Kyuubi heals his broken ribs.

"**You're welcome Kit, now kick that Uchiha's ass**" Kyuubi says.

Naruto goes for the trees and upon returning to the battlefield he sees Sasuke go for his pride and joy; his machete. He jumps from the tree with his right leg fully extended axe kicking the unprepared Sasuke making him slam into the ground leaving a nice sized crater behind and sends dust into the air. Naruto then grabs his machete intent on impaling the Uchiha but has to dodge Sakura's punch. With this distraction, Sai rushes Naruto with two kunai, one in each hand. Sai stabs left, Naruto dodges right; Sai stabs right, Naruto dodges left. This continues until all three team members are after him.

"_*Sigh* Fuck this shit." _Naruto muses.

Naruto jumps backward and lifts his free hand in the air and makes a fist, the other sheaths his machete. Team 7 stops in wonder what he will do next. Right as they were about to charge, Naruto makes his lone eye glow and punches the ground with his fist making fissures and cracks appear in the ground while also making chunks of earth and dust to go flying skyward like Tsunade's punch. However, this is no chakra enhanced punch it's all strength. Using this as a distraction, Naruto rushes them with jounin like speed and unsheathes his machete. Silence from the raw display of power was interrupted by a scream. Who was hurt or worse?


	6. Chapter 5: Forest of Death Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello" _– thinking

"**Hello**" – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 5: Forest of Death Part Two**

"AAAH" Sai screams holding what is left of his right arm which was cleanly sliced from his elbow. His screams are cut short by Naruto kicking him into a tree knocking him unconscious. Naruto was ready to charge the rest of Team 7 but he halts, sniffs the air, and curses to himself. Anko and a team of ANBU are headed his way. Pissed that he played with his toys too much, he quickly decides the next best course of action. Naruto reaches into his left kunai pouch and takes out a kunai and a piece of paper. He writes a note in blood on the paper and stabs the note via kunai on the tree that Sai collided into. He quickly flees the scene, heading back to his cottage. Where were Sasuke and Sakura in all this you ask? It turns out they were knocked out by flying debris from Naruto's power punch.

About five minutes later, Anko and her ANBU team arrive on scene and are in awe of the battle damage. Trees were splintered from the flying debris caused by Naruto's punch and the landscape was permanently changed.

"Was Tsunade here?" one of the ANBU asks

"No." Anko says, "She has not been in the village for years."

Moans and groans break them from their conversation. They start to search for any wounded and soon find Sasuke and Sakura battered and bruised forms and an almost dead Sai. Anko quickly checks on Sasuke and Sakura while one ANBU checks on Sai, the other ANBU guards the scene.

"Ma'am," the ANBU with Sai says, "you need to see this."

"What is it?" Anko says after finding Sasuke and Sakura not seriously injured.

The Anbu points to the note on the tree and Anko pales. The message says:

**MY REVENGE IS NOT COMPLETE, I WILL CONTINUE HER LEGACY**

"We need to see the Hokage, NOW. Also, this team has been through enough. Take them to the hospital while I discuss this with the Hokage." Anko says taking the message off the tree and putting it in her kunai pouch.

"Yes Ma'am!" both ANBU state leaving with Team 7.

"*Sigh* Who is this person?" Anko thinks out loud as she runs to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is doing paperwork when a knock on the door is heard. "Come in."

"No time for chit-chat Sarutobi, this is important." Anko says pulling the message out of her kunai pouch. Sarutobi is given the letter and pales.

"Thank you for bringing this. This now links the person who left the message at the Uchiha district with the one in the forest."

"You're welcome Hokage-sama." Anko states "Can I make a prediction sir?"

"Go ahead Anko" Sarutobi says with a sigh.

"I think Kushina is still alive sir and is the one doing this."  
Sarutobi shakes his head "No, Kushina is dead as we have witnesses from Sasuke's remaining family as well as this letter."

"What do you mean?" Anko says slightly confused

"The letter says HER legacy meaning whoever is doing this was close to Kushina." Sarutobi states

"I see your point sir. Oh, Team 7 is at the hospital recovering. Sai is missing his right arm, it was cleanly severed at the elbow, and Sakura and Sasuke are only battered and bruised. With your permission, I would like to give them a pass for this section." Anko says

"Permission granted and we need to talk to Team 7 when they wake up." Sarutobi says

**Two days until the end of the second part of the Chunin Exams –Hospital**

Team 7 is now fully awake after being out of it for about two days. Fortunately for Sai, his arm was recovered and reattached quickly so his ninja career was saved. Unfortunately, the battle left a mental scare on the whole team. The KI, that one ominous yellow cat-like eye, and its strength were all overwhelming. They were brought out of their thoughts by the Hokage.

"Good to see you are all awake. Now, can you tell me what happened out there?"

A few nervous ticks and shuffles later, all of Team 7 recanted the story of their battle with this person which left more questions than answers.

"Thank you for your time. I now have a lot to go over." the Hokage said.

Just as he was about to leave, the sound of the window shattering in the room followed by three loud *THUMPS* caught everyone's attention. The thumps coincidentally landed near Saskue in which everyone in the room paled. Why? The thumps were the heads of Sasuke's family, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto; Sasuke was now the last living Uchiha.

"NOOOO" Saskue yelled with tears coming out of his eyes, "Why, please someone tell me why?!"

As if to answer his prayers, a kunai with a note wrapped around it flew through the window and landed in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi quickly gathered the kunai and unraveled the note. It read:

**MY REVENGE IS NEAR COMPLETION, HER LEGACY WILL LIVE ON**

**Flashback –Hours earlier, Uchiha District**

Sasuke's family is at home enjoying themselves and brooding over how Sasuke will be Chunin. This is cut short however by a knock at the door.

"Who can that be, we are not expecting company?" Mikoto says slightly confused

"Don't know and don't care." Itachi says blankly

"Fine, I will get the door then." Fugaku says angrily as he gets up from the table they were sitting at and walks to the door.

Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, a sword impaled the door and went through Fugaku's heart killing him instantly. Mikoto screamed while Itachi paled. The machete recedes leaving Fugaku's body to slump to the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth and the fatal wound. The door then bursts open in splinters as the assailaint, dressed in a kitsune mask with his identifying features hidden by the cloak and hood, rushes the last two Uchiha in the home. Mikoto runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife and attempts to stab the intruder. Too fast to even blink, Naruto unsheathes his blood stained machete and lops off the hand with the knife. To shocked to even scream out in pain, Mikoto backs up against the wall and slumps down in the fetal position clutching the stump.

"ANBU-san what are you doing!" screamed Itachi

The ANBU, Naruto, cocked his head to the right in question and rushed Itachi; a taijutsu fight ensued. Itachi punched for the head, chest, neck, and the groin but all were blocked expertly. Itachi jumped back, panting, he says:

"Why? What is to gain by doing this?!"

This question gave Mikoto enough time to grab the knife and attempt to stab Naruto in the back of the neck. Naruto, sensing danger, quickly moved to the left and the blade went deep into his shoulder. Doing this however pissed Naruto off so he quickly spun around and punches Mikoto's head clean off and kicks Itachi through the kitchen wall. Grunting, he pulls out the knife, flips it around and throws it at Itachi. As Itachi gets up, he sees the knife coming towards him but he knows it's too late to dodge; the knife stabs him in the heart killing him instantly. After surveying his work, Naruto goes and beheads Fugaku and Itachi and then sheaths his machete. He takes the heads and decides to do something on the spot.

"Time for Sasuke to get a little present, eh Kyubbi" Naruto darkly states

"**Sometimes you really give me the creeps Kit**" Kyuubi says shivering.

**Flashback End**

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi sits down after a long day and sighs due to not knowing who this mystery man is or why they are doing it. Even after what Team 7 told him, he still could not answer anybody's questions; too much was not known. His thoughts are cut short by grunts and all of his hidden ANBU falling into a pile in front of his desk knocked out.

"Who's there?! Show yourself." the Sandaime says jumping up into a fighting stance.

In the corner of the room, covered by darkness, a lone yellow cat like eye glows sending fear in old Sarutobi's heart.


	7. Chapter 6: Hokage meet Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello_" – thinking

"**Hello**" – demon talk/jutsu

**AN**: This might be the next to last chapter, a short story I know but what can you expect for a first time writer. Anyway, I am trying to figure a way to end this and am unsure if I want a sequel or not. So I am asking you dear readers, what should I do. Should I make Naruto an undead like zombie like in the Jason movies for the sequel or do you think that is a bad idea. Whatever idea I think is the best for a potential sequel, I will end this story in a way for it to continue. Thanks, dear readers.

**Chapter 6: Hokage meet Kitsune**

Sarutobi shivers in fear looking at the ominous looking figure wearing a kitsune mask with his identifying features hidden by the cloak and hood. He finally gets out of his shock and asks:

"Why are you here, what is your purpose?"

Naruto, in a demonic voice, says: **"My revenge is near completion, her legacy will live on."**

Sarutobi pales now knowing who this person is and what he wants.

"*sigh* You have been causing quite the headache lately. I take it you were the one to kill Orochimaru and harm Team 7?" Naruto nods yes "I see…so um what business do you seek?"

Naruto cocks his head in question, takes out a kunai with a message wrapped around it and stabs it on Sarutobi's desk. As he looks down to retrieve the message, the moment he looks up to question him he is gone.

"*sigh* Better read his message." Sarutobi says, his eyes going wide at what it says

**LAST PHASE CHUNIN EXAMS, ME VERSUS SASUKE. **

**HER LEGACY WILL CONTINUE AND MY REVENGE WILL COME FULL CIRCLE.**

**IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITH MY DEMANDS YOUR FAMILY IS FORFIET – KITSUNE**

Sarutobi pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs his temples: "Ah hell, this is not good. I have no choice but to comply as if he can get in here unannounced who knows what else Kitsune could do." He says

Groans are heard and Sarutobi looks down to see his ANBU waking up.

"What happened sir?" one of the ANBU asked while the Sandaime casually pointed to the letter. If the masks were not there, the paling of the faces of the ANBU that were standing would show.

"Ah sir, not to be disrespectful, but wasn't the Kitsune Kushina's ANBU name?" another ANBU states.

Sarutobi blinks, "Yes, what are you getting at."

"Sir, if Kushina is dead and someone close is doing this in her memory than that only leaves one person responsible."

"Get on with it ANBU-san, my heart cannot take much more suspense!" Saurtobi boasts

"Just think sir, who was the closest to Kushina other than her friends before she died." The ANBU said

Sarutobi's eyes widen: "no, no, and NO! There is no way in hell that Naruto is responsible for this. Plus, we all know the injuries Sasuke gave Naruto on that mission were lethal."

"Sorry for making you take a trip down memory lane sir, I was just putting it out there."

"No, it's OK," the Sandaime said, "In fact, I want you to send out a hunter nin team to find this Kitsune and bring him in for questioning. If he lives in the forest, it should not be that hard."

"Yes sir!" the ANBU states while leaving his office while the rest go back into hiding.

**At the cottage**

Still in his ANBU gear, Naruto says:

"My plan is working perfectly. Now to set the traps for any team the Hokage sends out."

"**You impress me Kit. Must be that intellect I gave you**" Kyuubi replies

"Perhaps. I just can't wait to see Sarutobi's expression when he gets a present at his door." Naruto says while cackling evily

"**Kit, you're scaring me again.**" Chuckles Kyuubi

A couple hours later the traps were set. There was a kunai launcher at one of the entrances; senbon launchers were dotted around the outside of the home all needing activated by trip wires. Now Naruto, aka Kitsune, waited in his basement for the fun to begin.

**Hunter Nin Team**

Hunter Nin One: "Sir, we have been out here for hours searching for this bastard." He whines

Hunter Nin Two: "We still have a strong scent and – hey is that a cottage up ahead?"

Hunter Nin Three: "Strange, when did this get here? Oh well, it seems vacant let's have a look."

Hunter Nin One: "Finally, I hope we have the-"

His victory was rained on quite literally as he heard a *SNAP* and saw a wave of senbon come his way.

Hunter Nin Two: "Shit, Traps!"

Hunter Nin Three: "Evasive maneuvers!"

Every time they dodged a wave of senbons, another would get tripped as if the one who set them knew their movements; 30 minutes later, the senbon storm stopped. Surprisingly, none of the Hunter Nin was injured.

Hunter Nin Two: "Well, I can now say that our man is in that cottage." hey says excitedly

Hunter Nin One and Three just facepalm and retort "You don't say?!"

"Alright, we are almost to the cottage. Stay alert for more traps." Says Hunter Nin 3 "I will take the north entrance, Two take the south entrance, One take the East entrance."

"Yes sir!" says two and one

**Hunter Nin One**

"*sigh* I swear he had this all planned out" One says as he reaches for the door. Looking for traps he sees none and slowly opens the door. Hunter Nin One slides in and quietly closes the door behind him. Looking around, he sees that the place is well furnished and in livable conditions. Turning right, he ends up in the kitchen. Little does he know that in the darkest corner of the room is a man with a glowing yellow eye. As he looks around, he decides to open the fridge which illuminated the darkest corner; the man jumps and the hunter nin screams.

**Hunter Nin Two**

Hunter Nin Two approaches the door with caution. He looks for traps and finds none so he opens the door slowly and slides inside closing it behind him.

"Nice place" he says looking into the living room.

As he looks around he feels something is not right, like someone is watching him. He laughs and shakes his head dismissing the thought. A yell from the kitchen, however, breaks that thought and Two jumps back in fright; *SNAP*

"Oh hell no!" says Hunter Nin Two as Kunai come his way.

Just as he dodged them a machete flew from the kitchen and impaled him in the chest pinning him to the family room wall. Hunter Nin Two groans in pain and spits up blood. As he looks up, he sees the man they are looking for coming at him with one glowing yellow eye.

**Hunter Nin Three**

He slowly reaches his entrance, his taking the longest as the team entered from the south, finds no traps.

"_Strange_" he thinks, "_why have traps outside and not near the entrances. Deterrence factor?_"

Regardless of his thoughts, he enters the building. He looks around and finds a disturbed rug and underneath that is a conspicuous trap door; opening it he finds it leads to the basement. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. The basement had tunnels that spanned the whole length of the forest probably and there were two rooms close to the basement entrance. To the right of the entrance was living quarters which had a mattress for a bed, a dresser for clothes, and a lamp for light; very rudimentary. On the left was a room, no a shrine, for none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"The hell is this?!" Hunter Nin Three says quietly "This is wrong on so many levels."

There in the middle of the Alter was Kushina's head with eyes closed and the face stuck in a permanent smile. In front of the alter in a meditative position was their target. As he walked into the room, a *SNAP* was heard and then two bodies dropped in front of Hunter Nin Three. The only thing he could do was scream.

"AAAH" Hunter Nin Three says as he sees his comrades' fall in front of him. This of course woke the target from his meditation. Since the remaining Hunter Nin jumped back out of the room in fright, he readies himself and goes back inside the room; the only problem is the target is missing.

"Great, where the hell is this person at?!" He screams

His answer was Kitsune, donned in his ANBU gear, dropping in front of him, yellow eye on full glow.

"Uh, uh" Hunter Nin Three chokes "By order of the Sandaime Hokage you are – urk!"

He does not finish as Kitsune grabs his neck, lifts him off the ground, and squeezes. The Hunter Nin struggled but it was to no avail; with a quick flick of the wrist, his neck snapped making his body go limp in Kitsune's hand.

"*sigh* well that was fun." Naruto says in a monotone voice "Now for Sandaime's present."

Knowing he will be having a council meeting so he can face the Uchiha, he grabs a box, stuffs the three Hunter Nin inside and leaves his calling card, a bloody message written on paper, on top of them. He then closes the lid and heads to see the council.


	8. Chapter 7: Endgame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Friday the 13th

"_Hello_"- thinking

"**Hello**"- demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 7: Endgame**

**Council Chamber**

"We will not have this Kitsune face the Uchiha!" the elders yell

"Dammit, he is targeting my family, we have no choice to comply!" says the Sandaime in an irritated manner

Muttering was heard on the shinobi side and soon Hisashi stood up.

"I speak for the entire Shinobi council and we all agree to have Kitsune face Sasuke in the last phase of the Chunin Exams." After speaking, Hisashi sits down.

Of course this brought arguments from the elders and civilian side but these were quickly halted as there was a commotion outside.

"Who the hell are you?!" "You cannot go in there!" "AAHHH"

The council was wide eyed; both sides.

The door burst open sending the two ANBU guarding the door into the wall knocking them out. There with a box in his hand with his yellow eye glowing was Kitsune. The elders were the first to speak:

"Who the hell do you think you-"

They would have continued if not for the overwhelming KI put out. It was so strong that the civilian council passed out, the elders were having heart palpitations, and the shinobi council and the Hokage were on their knees. No words were said, the box was thrown on the table and Kitsune vanished out of the door. Minutes passed until everyone got their bearings.

"See, THIS is why we have to comply." Sarutobi said

The elders still bent on saying no said: "We will make that decision when that box is opened."

"ANBU, open the box" Sarutobi yells

The box is opened to reveal the mangled remains of the hunter nin sent out and a piece of paper laying neatly on top of the bodies. Everyone pales and have a bad feeling of what might be on that note. Reluctantly, the Sandaime reads the note out loud:

**YOU HAVE TESTED MY PATIENCE LONG ENOUGH.**

**MY REVENGE IS ALMOST COMPLETE, HER LEGACY WILL LIVE ON.**

**LAST PHASE CHUNIN EXAMS, ME VERSUS SASUKE**

**IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY EVERY CHILD IN KOHONA YOU HOLD DEAR**

**WILL DIE BY MY HANDS – KITSUNE**

The council chamber goes silent, and then everyone gulps having no choice but to comply with his demands.

**At the cottage**

"**Kit, you sure you want to do it this way?**" says Kyuubi

"Not sure myself, but I think my mother agrees to what I am doing." Says Naruto with a sigh

"**I am not concerned about your actions; it's about your identity; what if you are found out?**"

"I will cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto says with a smile

**Time Skip – Chunin Exam Finals**

**AN: **I skipped all the fights as they would seem pointless to put in this story. Just think of the normal cannon fights except the one between Kitsune and Sasuke. Thanks, now back to the story.

The fights were mediocre at best but the talk of the town was Sasuke's fights. How you might ask? Shortly after the council meeting, the civilian side in its infinite wisdom decided to brag about the last Uchiha going against Kitsune and how Sasuke will knock the mystery man down a few pegs. By weeks end, all of Kohona knew what would take place.

**Flashback – one week until finals**

Team 7 was at the BBQ place (seriously does anyone have the name to this place?) enjoying lunch and relaxing after training for the finals.

"So, who do you think this Kitsune is Sasuke?" says Sakura

"Tch, don't care, he is probably weak and will not match an elite like me." says Sasuke with Uchiha pride

"Dickless," Sai replies "That Kitsune is most likely the same one we met in the forest. I think you should be cautious."

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" screams Sakura

"Like I said, nobody matches an elite like me. I will unmask this Kitsune and show the world why we Uchiha are the best." Sasuke says smugly

"_Man, this guy has the biggest ego and a stick up his ass._" Sai thinks to himself

The team soon leaves and heads back to their sensei to train.

**Flashback End**

At the stadium, hidden in darkness, a lone yellow cat-like eye watches the fights with wonder. Naruto knows using his **Shadow Clones** will give away his identity and decides to not use them at all. Of course this left Kyuubi steaming and yelling from his cage saying he should make a couple to switch with just in case. He ignored the fox for now as he was enjoying watching others get beat down. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Genma, the proctor, announces his fight. He puts on his Kitsune mask and pulls up the hood getting ready to jump from where he was hiding.

"**Give that Uchiha hell Kit**" Kyuubi says

"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Kitsune will now commence, will both fighters come to the arena please." Says Genma

"_Showtime_" Naruto thinks

As Sasuke steps into the arena his pride comes forward:

"Just give up now Kitsune, you have no hope in facing an elite like me."

As he finished saying that, strong KI washed over the stadium making everyone sweat and have breathing problems. Then, from the top of the arena a man in ANBU gear jumps down toward the stadium floor using the wall to slow his descent. When he lands, the crater left behind is three foot wide and two feet deep and sends dust into the air. The crowd is in awe at the strength of this individual but it is soon replaced with fear as in the dust, a lone yellow eye glows ominously.

"What a show off" Kakashi says

"YOSH, his FLAMES OF YOUTH burn brightly!" says Guy in his "nice guy" pose

"Tell me why we are cheering on this mystery character. We should be cheering Sasuke as he is clearly the better person." Sakura says making the rest of the Rookie 11 sweat drop

"We all know you got your ass kicked by him in the forest." Kiba says

Sakura just growls and goes back to watching the fight.

"Nice entrance, but you won't catch me off guard like you did in the forest Kitsune. Now feel the power of an elite!" Sasuke broods.

Seeing this, Genma decides to start the match: "HAJIME!" He leaps back a safe distance so the contestants can fight.

Sasuke rushes in with Chunin like speed pulling out two kunai as he goes, one for each hand. Kitsune just stands there with fists at his sides; one fist is on the handle of his machete. Sasuke goes for a neck shot like that now deceased Mist Nin. Kitsune ducks and attempts to punch Sasuke's gut but cannot do so as his target grabs his hand and pole vaults behind him.

"_Not bad, Sasuke has improved since the forest._" Naruto/Kitsune thinks

Doing this makes Sasuke attempt a backstab but it does not work. Whatever he was expecting, it was not what was about to take place. Kitsune quickly spins around, grab's Sasuke's outstretched hand and pulls which results in a knee going into his solar plexus. Sasuke stumbles back in pain and tries to regain his breath but is soon punched on the face making him fly into the stadium wall making a nice size indent.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells in concern

"YOSH, this Kitsune shows the POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy says

Sarutobi and the daimyo's in the kage box can only wince at what transpired.

"Where did you find this guy Sarutobi?" one of the daimyos state

"Well….that's the thing. He is not a ninja in our ranks; he is an unknown. He threatened to kill our children if we did not set this match up. He has been causing a headache for months." Sarutobi says sadly

The daimyo's eyes widen and cannot say anything knowing how serious this situation is.

As Sasuke pulls himself from the wall he spits out a wad of blood and starts to mouth off:

"GRRR, I will show you what an elite can do" he says making handsigns. **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

The massive fireball gets sent towards a stoic looking Kitsune but he does not move as it comes closer and closer. When it is five feet in front of him, he pulls out his machete, holds it parallel to his body and cuts the fireball in half leaving Kitsune unscathed. Everyone witnessing this goes eye-wide and starts to cheer at the excitement of this match.

Sasuke is panting due to him putting too much chakra in that fireball due to his anger and thinks to himself: "_Why can I not hit this guy, he is still at 100% while I am almost out of chakra with that blast I made._"

His musings are cut short as Kitsune sheaths his machete, lifts his hand, makes a fist and slams the ground. *BOOM* The whole stadium floor erupts in cracks and fissures as well as sending dust, dirt and debris flying everywhere.

In the Kage Box everyone pales at the awe of his strength. "_Great, another Tsunade_" everyone thinks.

A scream interrupts the silence and everyone holds their breath waiting to see what happened. As the dust clears, it shows Kitsune holding up Sasuke by the neck with one hand with his yellow eye on full glow. Kitsune squeezes his hand ready to snap the Uchiha's neck but it never happens as Sasuke pulls a fast one. He whips out a kunai and embeds it in the empty left socket of Kitsune's eye. Kitsune lets go of Sasuke and stumbles back in pain.

"**RAWR"** Kitsune screams with a feral like quality as he clutches the kunai handle and pulls it out and throws it to the stadium floor. Sasuke jumps backwards and does a few handsigns while Kitsune pulls out his machete and starts rushing Sasuke intent on killing this prick. Sasuke finishes and rushes in towards Kitsune.

5 feet….

4 feet….

3 feet….

2 feet….

Collision: **RAIKIRI ***SCLECH*

The stadium goes silent and looks down at what has taken place. Sasuke is impaled through the chest via machete and is resting on Kitsune's shoulder. Kitsune is impaled in the same place as in wave with the **Raikiri** and resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Both spit out copious amounts of blood then both fall backwards sending the foreign objects out of their bodies *SQUELCH*.

"_Kyuubi, I think this is the end for me. I can feel myself going dark." Naruto says_

"**Hold on Kit, I am attempting something that will make you live indefinitely, but you will be put in stasis until something happens.**" Kyuubi responds mentally

"_So like a false death, heh, oh great, here comes the Sandaime and he is reaching for my mask."_

"**There is nothing we can do Kit, I shut down your system to make it so you are clinically dead. It is the least I can do for taking me on this fun journey.**"

"_Welcome Kyuubi, see you again when we wake._" The mental link ends

Sarutobi and an ANBU team swarm the stadium and quickly find that Sasuke is still alive. Sarutobi orders that Sasuke be taken to the hospital immediately which leaves him with Kitsune alone on the stadium floor.

"Genma, I want you and the other jounin to clear the stadium. I am taking Kitsune back to my office as I have a feeling I know this person. It does not feel right to unmask this person here." Says Sarutobi

"Yes sir!" says Genma

**Hokage Tower **

The Sandaime lays the bloodied body of Kitsune on the floor and turns to close the door. If he stayed a second longer, he would of saw the wound Sasuke inflicted heal up yet the body was still in the stasis like state.

"*sigh* let's see who you really are Kitsune." the Sandaime thinks out loud as he reaches for the hood and mask.

He takes off the mask and drops the hood and pales at the sight knowing his worst fears came true. There with a smile on his face despite all the deep cuts and gouges and the missing left eye, was Naruto. Sarutobi starts to sob and decides to close his only eye with a brush of his hand and starts to search his kunai pouches for anything that might explain why he did what he did. He soon found a note which read:

_If you are reading this then my plan has come to fruition and I am now dead. I had a feeling this day would come ever since my brush with near death at Wave; it seemed like the Shinigami was always looking over me since that day. Sarutobi-Jiji, if you are the one that recovered my body like I hoped would happen than please do not be sad. I did this out of my mothers and I own spite for the Uchiha. If you would, could you bury me near my family plot with my mask and machete, they both mean a lot to me as the mask was my mothers and the machete a gift. I do not want a large funeral as my deeds do not warrant such an event. I will meet you in another life. – Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Kitsune _

Sarutobi put down the message and smiled. "Of course Naruto, I will be honored to bury you and the only person at the funeral will be me so don't you worry."

**One week later**

It has been a week since Sarutobi buried Naruto at his family plot and kept who Kitsune really was hidden. If anyone asked where Kitsune's body went, he would tell them that his ashes are now scattered in the sea. It has also been a week since the final battle in the stadium which everyone was still talking about; Kitsune was "dead" and Sasuke still has not woken up…until today.

**Hospital**

The Hokage walks into Sasuke's room after being notified that he has awoke. He takes a look at the chart at the end of the bed and looks at the list of injuries and is wondering how this boy is still alive. Punctured spleen, ruptured appendix, torn intestines, you name it. His thoughts are interrupted by Sasuke:

"Ugh, what happened, did I beat that Kitsune?"

The Hokage looks up: "No, the match was a draw. Kitsune died from his injuries while you are lucky to be alive. I don't normally say this but I hope this battle teaches you to get that stick out of your ass."

Sasuke glares at Sarutobi and does not say a word. Hearing the screaming banshee, um I mean Sakura, the Hokage decides it is best to leave and continue doing paperwork.

**Two Years later**

Everything is happy in the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Kohona. The streets are busling with traders, civilians, and the like; but a sudden storm comes in and with it the happiness goes away. It starts to rain with thunder rumbling in the distance making people head back inside and close shop for the day. A group of two drunks with shovels, however, heard about a relatively new buried person at the Uzumaki Namikaze plot and decide to investigate. They get to the plot and read the headstone and realize it's that demon brat so to teach it a lesson from death, they decide to desecrate Naruto's grave by smashing his tombstone and digging him up. The storm comes closer, lightning flashes overhead and the rain comes down harder while the wind picks up. Just as the two drunks got to the coffin and were ready to open it, a bolt of lightning strikes it making the two drunks climb out of the hole with fear and run back to Kohona leaving their tools at the site. A lone yellow-cat like eye snaps open and glows in the dark confines of the casket.

**AN: **hoped you liked the story. Sorry about the cliffy, I was not sure how I wanted to end this but I decided to keep true to the Friday the 13th style and make it so Naruto can come back from the dead in a way. Not sure if I will make a sequel but it might happen in the future. I already got a bunch of story ideas lined up and am in the process of getting them together so I can start writing them. Thanks again readers.


End file.
